1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless information terminal apparatus such as a portable telephone and the like, and more particularly to a portable wireless information terminal apparatus in which a view of a display unit and an operation of an operational section are easy to perform even during using.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case of a conventional portable wireless information terminal apparatus represented by a portable telephone, as shown in FIG. 1, a terminal main body unit 50 has a configuration in which an upper casing 51 and a lower casing 52 are foldably disposed through a hinge 53. The upper casing 51 is provided with a receiver unit 54 and a display unit 55. The lower casing 52 is provided with a transmitter unit 56 and a key operation section 57.
In such a portable wireless information terminal apparatus, the display unit 55 is provided on a side of the upper casing 51 having the receiver unit 54. Thus, the display unit 55 is concealed by the side of the face of a user during calling. Therefore, information displayed on the display unit 55 can not be viewed.
In order to solve the above mentioned problem of the conventional portable wireless information terminal apparatus, a telephone in which information displayed on a display unit can be viewed even during calling is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Showa 61-134159).
FIG. 2 is a rear side appearance view which shows the telephone described in this Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Showa 61-134159). FIG. 3 is a front side appearance perspective view which shows the telephone.
As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, in the telephone described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Showa 61-134159), a receiver unit 61 and a transmitter unit 62 are provided on the front side of a terminal main body unit 60, and a display unit 63 and an operational section 64 are provided on the rear side thereof.
Then, as shown in FIG. 3, a second display unit 65 is further provided on the lower end side of the transmitter unit 62 of the terminal main body unit 60.
According to the telephone having such a configuration described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Showa 61-134159), a user can view the second display unit 65, if tilting the terminal main body unit 60 so as to separate the side of the transmitter unit 62 from his mouth, without separating the receiver unit 61 from his ear. Thus, the information identical to that displayed on the display unit 63 can be viewed from the second display unit 65 while calling.
In the telephone described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Showa 61-134159), the second display unit 65 can be viewed while calling. However, the operational section 64 is located on the rear side of the terminal apparatus. Thus, this results in a problem that the operational section 64 can not be operated while viewing the display units 65, 63, during calling.
Especially, since the above mentioned operation of the operational section 64 can not be performed, the screen operations of the display units 63, 65 and the like can not be performed during calling. Hence, the retrieval of the information within the terminal and the like can not be performed while calling, which is extremely inconvenient for the user.
The second display unit 65 is attached to the position adjacent to the transmitter unit 62. Therefore, even if the side of the transmitter unit 62 is separated from his mouth, the second display unit 65 is concealed behind his jaw and the like. This results in a problem that the visibility is not always excellent. In this case, this problem may be solved if placing the second display unit 65 at a position away from the transmitter unit 62 and further making the size larger. However, if so, the terminal main body unit 60 becomes larger, which is inconvenient for the utilization as the portable terminal apparatus.
Moreover, the transmitter unit 62 is separated from the mouth during calling. This results in a problem that it is difficult to input voice to the transmitter unit 62.
Another technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Heisei 3-111045). This technique relates to a telephone apparatus installed in a movable body. The telephone apparatus is characterized by comprising: a movable body mount unit installed in the movable body; a handset unit connected to the movable body mount unit having a first display unit for giving information to a user; and a second display unit connected to at least one of the movable body mount unit and the handset unit. Then, the second display unit is described to be disposed such that the displaying direction thereof is adjustable.
However, if the second display unit is disposed in the handset unit, the handset unit is accordingly made larger. Thus, this is not suitable for the portable wireless information terminal apparatus of the prevent invention. Moreover, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Heisei 3-111045), the operational section is concealed by the side of the user during using. Thus, the operational section can not be operated while viewing the display unit.
The invention is made to solve the above problems in the conventional technique. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable wireless information terminal apparatus, which can easily view a display unit and operate an operational section even during using the terminal apparatus and especially operate the operational section simultaneously while viewing the display unit during calling.
In order to achieve an aspect of the present invention, a portable wireless information terminal apparatus includes a terminal main body unit having a receiver unit and a transmitter unit and a data display unit which is movably provided on the terminal main body unit.
The data display unit may be slidably engaged with the terminal main body unit. Also the data display unit may be tiltably provided on the terminal main body unit.
In order to achieve another aspect of the present invention, a portable wireless information terminal apparatus includes a terminal main body unit having a receiver unit and a transmitter unit, a movable body which is movably provided on the terminal main body unit. In this case, the movable body includes an operational section for operating the terminal main body unit and a data display unit.
An infrared ray communication may be performed between the terminal main body unit and the data display unit. Also the data display unit may be moved along a communication path of the infrared ray communication when being moved into the terminal main body unit.
The terminal main body unit may include a receiver unit mount section on which the receiver unit is provided, a transmitter unit mount section on which the transmitter unit is provided. In this case, the data display unit may be moved such that the data display unit is moved into and out from a portion closer to the transmitter unit mount section than the receiver unit mount section in the terminal main body unit.
The terminal main body unit has at least two sides provided to substantially oppose to each other. In this case, the transmitter unit is disposed closer to a first side than a second side among the two sides in the terminal main body unit. Also the data display unit may be slidable in a direction such that the data display unit is further spaced from the first side.
The terminal main body unit may have at least two sides provided to substantially oppose to each other. In this case, the transmitter unit may be disposed closer to a first side than a second side among the two sides in the terminal main body unit. The data display unit is tiltable in a direction in which the data display unit is spaced from the first side, with respect to an axis line along the second side disposed near the second side.
Also the terminal main body unit includes a first casing on which the transmitter unit is provided and a second casing on which the receiver unit is provided. In this case, the first casing and the second casing are foldably coupled to each other, and the data display unit is movably provided on the first casing, and the second casing, when folded, services a cover of said data display unit.
The terminal main body unit may include a first casing on which the transmitter unit is provided and a second casing on which the receiver unit is provided. The first casing and the second casing are foldably coupled to each other. The data display unit may be movably provided on the first casing. The second casing may include a stopper for preventing the data display unit from being moved from the first casing when folded.
The terminal main body unit may include a first casing on which the transmitter unit is provided and a second casing on which the receiver unit is provided. In this case, the first casing and the second casing are foldably coupled to each other. The data display unit may be movably provided on the first casing. The data display unit may be constructed such that a screen of the data display unit can be tilted and raised.
Also a portable wireless information terminal apparatus may include a terminal main body unit having a receiver unit and a transmitter unit and a movable body which is movably provided on the terminal main body unit and an operational section which is disposed separately from the terminal main body unit and the movable body to operate the terminal main body unit. In this case, the movable body may be provided with a data display unit. A signal may be transmitted and received between the operational section and one of the terminal main body unit and the movable body by using one of a wire communication and a wireless communication.
Also an infrared ray communication may be performed between the terminal main body unit and the movable body.
The movable body may be moved along a communication path of the infrared ray communication, when being moved into the terminal main body unit.
An infrared ray communication may be performed between the terminal main body unit and the data display unit. The data display unit may be moved along a communication path of the infrared ray communication, when being moved into the terminal main body unit.
Also the terminal main body unit may have at least two sides provided to be substantially oppose to each other. In this case, the transmitter unit may be disposed closer to a first side than a second side among the two sides in the terminal main body unit. The movable body may be slidable in a direction in which the movable body is spaced from the first side.
The terminal main body unit may have at least two sides provided to substantially oppose to each other. The transmitter unit may be disposed closer to a first side than a second side among the two sides in the terminal main body unit. The movable body may be tiltable in a direction spaced from the first side, with respect to an axis line along the second side disposed near the second side.
An infrared ray communication may be performed between the terminal main body unit and the data display unit. The data display unit may be moved along a communication path of the infrared ray communication, when being moved into the first casing.
Also an infrared ray communication may be performed between the terminal main body unit and the data display unit. In this case, the data display unit may be moved along a communication path of the infrared ray communication, when moved into the first casing.